Consumer demand for wireless communications devices with increased carrier network compatibility and data throughput continues to increase the size and complexity of radio frequency (RF) circuitry therein. Said RF circuitry may include several acoustic filters for isolating transmit and receive signals in different RF frequency bands. These acoustic filters often consume a significant amount of area in the RF circuitry, which is often due to the size of acoustic resonators used in the filters. As an example, acoustic filters may include a number of bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators. Conventionally, these BAW resonators have been provided in wirebond packages, which are associated with a large cross-sectional area. By reducing the size of the BAW resonators used in the acoustic filters, the overall size of the RF circuitry discussed above may be significantly reduced. Accordingly, there is a present need for BAW resonators with reduced size.